


Will's Training

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Chains, Choices, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Depressed Will, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Tortured Will, Will Needs Help, Will doesn't want to Break, held against will, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Hannibal has captured Will and is slowly breaking down the man to follow Hannibal's every order. Will is slowly losing himself and holds on to the small amount of sanity he has left hoping that his friends will save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and beware of the tags.

Hannibal awoke early in the morning, just as he has every morning as he went to the shower. He goes through his normal routine as he finished in the restroom and went to the closet. Hannibal picks one of his nice suits and then heads downstairs to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He made his way slowly to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs and his homemade sausage, went to the stove and began his art form of cooking. Hannibal always loved to cook, loved how he could lose himself in the art. When everything was done he began plating, and even though one portion was going into a plastic bowl, he still plated as though he was painting a masterpiece.

            Hannibal finished plating the scrambled eggs mixed with sausage and began to head towards his destination. Usually when he had guests, they would eat in his dining hall. This guest however, ate somewhere else. Hannibal descended the stairs that lead to the basement. He balanced both the plate and the bowl in one hand as he unlocked the metal sound proof door. Once inside he went straight for the cell door, keyed in the password, then pressed his thumb on the scanner. When the lock clicked opened he approached his guest that was huddled in the corner of the cell. “Good morning Will.” He studied the leather collar around Will’s throat, the heavy chain attached to the collar connecting Will to the wall. The leather harness with its many rings and his leather ankle and wrist cuffs with their many rings as well. Hannibal loved how Will’s body trembled under his gaze. “I made scrambled eggs with sausage. I hope you enjoy.” He placed the bowl on the ground next to Will.

            Will Graham pulled his legs closer to his chest, trying to stay warm. All he wore was a pair of knee high torn sweatpants, no shirt, the harness and the cuff restraints. He glanced sideways at his captor. “What’s in the sausage?”

            “I would tell you, but then I fear you would not eat it.” Hannibal explained. “And you know how I feel about wasting good food.”

            “What difference does it make?” Will asked. “You’re just going to torture me anyway.” He flinched when he glimpsed Hannibal hunching near him and tried to pull away when Hannibal’s hand gently stroked his hair.

            “I only beat you when you are defiant or waste good food Will.” Hannibal calmly explained. “I have work to complete while I’m down here, so I expect you to eat. After I’m finished, you will be bathed. Now eat.” He slowly got up, left the cell, and closed the door, making sure that it locked. Hannibal went to the corner desk with his plate, glad that he had no appointments scheduled for the day.

            Will gingerly picked up the plastic bowl and used his hands to eat the warm food. He wished that Hannibal would at least give him a plastic spork or something, but Will knew that was not to be. After all, Will did try to stab Hannibal with a plastic fork one day. Will continued to eat, not thinking about the human parts he was eating in the sausage. He didn’t want to eat, but he knew that Hannibal would beat him if he didn’t wat. Will remembered when he first learned Hannibal’s secret ingredients and remembered the consequences.

            _Will went to Hannibal for help to try and remember if he was a murder or not. He had lost consciousness somewhere along the way, for when he awoke he was in a cage with a heavy chain link around his throat. He didn’t understand how he was laying on a cold concreate floor. Will tried to remember how he ended up in that place, but the last thing he remembered was seeking Hannibal’s help._

_“Glad to see you are awake Will.” Hannibal’s voice broke through the darkness. “I cooked you some dinner. You will need your strength even though you will be unconscious for the next few days.”_

_Will blinked rapidly when the lights came on, revealing Hannibal standing inside the cage, with a plate of hot food. “Dr. Lecter?” Will curiously asked. His mind felt as though it was on fire, he took a few minutes to realize a few things. One was that he was naked from the waste up, with the exception of a harness, and that there were strange cuffs around his wrists and his ankles. He also realized that he was wearing old torn sweatpants. He also realized that he was right and that he was in a cage of some kind, and that the heavy links around his throat were attached to a chain link that was attached to the wall. Will looked to the other end of his cell and took note that there was a toilet bolted down to the ground along with a sink that was bolted as well. “Where am I?”_

_Hannibal smiled as he ran his fingers through Will’s hair. “You are in a special room in my home. Now eat your food before it gets cold.” He placed the plate on the floor, and waited as Will picked the plate up._

_Will picked the plate up, sat up slowly, and slowly began to eat the meat. Something that Hannibal said clicked in his mind. “What do you mean by I’ll be unconscious for a few days?” He continued to eat the food. He wouldn’t admit that he was hungry, but the food tasted so good and it melted in his mouth._

_“You have an advanced case of encephalitis. I need to induce a coma like state to give you the steroids to treat it.” Hannibal explained. He watched as Will continued to eat the food.”_

_“Oh.” It was all Will could say and he knew he sounded stupid. Will found that his attention went back to the food. He had a million questions for Hannibal, but decided wait. “This is um, good. What is it exactly?”_

_“It’s liver with a white wine reduction sauce. Onions that have been sautéed in a garlic butter with a hint of rosemary.” He took pride in explaining the dish, waiting for the next question._

_Will hadn’t really ever had liver before and he knew that this was one had a unique taste. “What kind of liver is it?” He cut another piece of the liver and began to chew._

_“Human.” Hannibal quickly spoke._

_As soon as Will heard what kind of liver it was, he couldn’t run fast enough to the toilet. He was glad that Hannibal had given him enough leeway with the chain to make it to the toilet. Once he reached the toilet, everything that was in him came up. He felt Hannibal gently rub his back, encouraging him to let it all out, making small circles. When Will was sure that nothing else coming up, he backed away from the toilet as Hannibal flushed it._

_“Are you finished Will?” Hannibal gently asked._

_“I…I think so.” Will stuttered out. He could feel his body breaking into a sweat and start to shake._

_“Good.” Hannibal calmly responded._

_Will was about to ask if Hannibal really said human when he felt a fist make contact with his face. He barely had time to cover his face and the rest of his body, as he felt the hands and feet come down on his body. He didn’t know how long the beating went on until finally the blows stopped. Will could feel his body shaking, feel the bruises that were forming, and he hadn’t realized that he was crying until he was gasping for air. He glanced up at Hannibal as his captor slicked back his hair. He was barely aware that Hannibal was moving him back to the center of the room, and began tying him down using the harness and the cuffs. Will did not have any energy left to try and fight as he felt Hannibal force his mouth opened and forced a feeding tube down his throat. Will choked as the tube was forced down, his mind wondering what Hannibal was doing._

_“I hate when good food is wasted.” Hannibal explained. He began smashing the food up so that it would slide easily down the tube. “It looks like I’m going to have to force feed you until you learn to keep the food down.”_

Will shuddered as he thought of that memory. He continued to eat, thankful that Hannibal had given him a collar a week ago, over the heavy chains that had previously been there. _Why hasn’t anyone found me yet?_ Will thought. He listened as he heard Hannibal’s pen strokes over the course paper, echoing through the small room. He did his best to tune out the pen as he continued to eat, working on ignoring the fact that his stomach still rolled when he thought about how every ounce of meat he had had been from a human being. Will was nearly done when he heard Hannibal’s footsteps approaching. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking involuntarily and his heart from racing when he heard the lock open. Will’s concept of time was completely destroyed that he had no idea how long he’s been Hannibal’s prisoner. He kept his eyes staring at the sink at the other side of the small cell.

            “Very good Will.” Hannibal complimented. He held out his hand as the plastic bowl was handed back to him. He walked out, placed the bowl on his dish on the small desk, and then went back into the cell. He unlocked the chain from the collar and helped Will stand. “Let’s get you cleaned now.”

            Will put his body on automatic as he accepted Hannibal’s help. He followed his captor, waiting as Hannibal picked up the dishes from the small desk. Will learned the consequences as he thought about one of the times he tried to escape. Hannibal had broken his left wrist, dislocated his right shoulder, and his right ankle was still bruised from Hannibal’s assault. Once he felt Hannibal’s hand on the small of his back, he proceeded to walk. Will made sure that he kept his back in Hannibal’s hand as they made their way to the kitchen. He watched as Hannibal placed the dishes in the sink, keeping his hand on the small of Will’s back. Will kept his eyes down cast for he knew what Hannibal wanted. “Where’s a towel?”

            Hannibal smiled. His breaking of Will was coming along nicely, and he was proud. Soon he would be able to claim his ultimate prize. “I will get you one. Start getting the water set up.” He removed his hand from the small of Will’s back and went to get a towel. He smiled when he heard the water running. Hannibal grabbed a clean dish towel and turned around to watch Will prep everything to wash the few dishes and the cookware he used to make the breakfast. He made his way back and held out the towel. “Here you go Will.”

            “Thank you Dr. Lecter.” Will timidly spoke. He gingerly took the towel from Hannibal, trying not to shudder when he felt Hannibal’s hand return to the small of his back. Will concentrated on washing the dishes, trying to ignore Hannibal’s presence and the skin crawling feeling that Hannibal was going to bathe him. He felt Hannibal gingerly run his thumb along his back, and knew that Hannibal was waiting for something. “Breakfast was delicious, thank you for that.”

            “You are quiet welcome Will.” Hannibal caringly spoke. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You are improving in your dish washing skills.”

            Will felt bile building in his throat from the small talk they were having. The way Hannibal could sound so normal as if everything was great between them. He knew though that he had to say something or he would be punished later. “Thank you for the compliment Dr. Lecter.” He kept his mind focused on the task at hand as he finished washing the dishes, drying them with the towel, and placing them on the drying mate to finish air drying. “Did I clean the dishes to your liking Dr. Lecter?”

            Hannibal inspect the dishes and the few pans that he used, pleased with the result he saw. “Very good Will. Come now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Keeping his hand on the small of Will’s back, he guided Will away from the sink and towards the upstairs restroom. _Soon this will all be automatic._ Hannibal thought.

            Will made his body walk, keeping his pace to match Hannibal’s. He wanted to run, but the pain in his right ankle reminded him of what happens if he tries to run. Will took the right turn, taking small ques from Hannibal’s hand and then stopped in front of the door. He concentrated on his breathing as he watched Hannibal guide him into the restroom. Once inside, his eyes darted between the tub and the shower, wondering which Hannibal would force him in. He stopped as he felt Hannibal’s hand leave the small of his back and let out a shaky breath. His mind went blank as he took off the sweatpants, hoping to earn another reward from Hannibal.

            Hannibal turned around just in time to watch Will remove the pants without being told to do so. He smiled as he knew that Will was slowly breaking, his body craving praise and rewards from him. He walked until he was standing in front of Will. “Very good Will.” Hannibal watched the small smile appear on Will’s face before it disappeared. “I will be giving you a bath today Will. Do I need to restrain you while I do so?”

            Will slightly shuddered as he thought about the last few times Hannibal has cleaned him. How the doctor made sure to keep him completely immobile as he was cleaned. Will’ eyes darted to the tub, and he knew that Hannibal could restrain him in the most uncomfortable positions in the tub. “No sir, I can behave.” Will brought his eyes back to Hannibal and saw the smile. Will felt a little pride in himself for earning that smile.

            “I’m going to get the water and tub ready.” Hannibal explained. “I want you to kneel right by the tub as I get everything set up. Now go kneel, and don’t move.” He watched as Will went to kneel in the spot. Hannibal set about to getting a fresh towel, the bath salts and the shampoo and conditioner he was going to use. “Does the smell of lavender bother you at all Will?”

            “No Dr. Lecter.” Will spoke. His voice sounded so broken and defeated. Will clenched and unclenched his fists, still wondering how he ended up in the position he was in. He kept his body still as he glanced up and watched as Hannibal began getting the tub ready. He watched as Hannibal adjusted the water temperature until he was satisfied, and watched as Hannibal added two teaspoons of the bath salt to the water.

            “Alright Will,” Hannibal said. “Get in the tub. I’ll be right back, I forgot to grab a washcloth.” He got up and went to retrieve the item. He knew Will would do as instructed.

            Will slowly got up and very gently got into the tub with the running water. He hissed slightly as the warm water began to seep into his bones. He kept his arms at his side, with his hands flat against the bottom of the tub. Will felt the leather start to tighten around his wrists and ankles, but knew that Hannibal would fix it. He waited in the tub, keeping his eyes staring at the wall as he listened to Hannibal’s footsteps come back. He couldn’t control the slight flinch that ran through his body when Hannibal’s arms crossed his line of sight to turn the water off and then the hand gently cupping the side of his face. Will was more disgusted with the fact that he actually leaned into the gesture.

            “Sorry Will.” Hannibal apologized. “I will say something next time.” He grabbed the cup he kept on the ledge and set about the task at hand.

            It took everything in Will not to move as he felt Hannibal’s hands start to bathe him. He gritted his teeth as he felt Hannibal work on his hair, making sure to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. Will kept his eyes staring straight ahead, trying to ignore the fact that his skin was crawling. Will slightly yelped when he felt Hannibal tap his left leg. He quickly changed his position so that he was on his hands and knees so that Hannibal could finish cleaning him in areas that were at first hard to reach. Will couldn’t control the gasp of pleasure that left his lips when he felt Hannibal’s hand brush his limp member. He bit his lower lip, hoping that his captor didn’t hear the sound.

            “If you continue to behave today Will, then you will be rewarded with pleasure today.” Hannibal spoke out. As soon as he heard Will gasp out in pleasure, he knew that Will was close.

            Will controlled his fingers from clenching in disgust or telling Hannibal never. He took in a shaky breath. “That sounds nice. Thank you Dr. Lecter.” He hated he had to be so polite to the psychopathic man, but it was better than being beaten. Will bit his tongue before he asked about Jack Crawford of Alana Bloom, and even his dogs. He knew that the best option was for Hannibal to bring that subject up. Finally, he watched as Hannibal pulled the stopper out and watched the water drain. Once he felt the gentle tap on his arm, Will slowly got off his hands and knees and exited the tub.

            “Here’s a towel Will.” Hannibal gently spoke. “Dry yourself off while I go get the supplies to take care of your leather accessories.”

            Will took the towel and began to gingerly dry himself off. He was careful when he patted over healing wounds and fresh and old painful bruises. Will knew that he was showing signs of Stockholm Syndrome, but it kept him alive. He was about done when he heard the sound of Hannibal’s footsteps return. Will kept his eyes down cast as he held out the damp towel for Hannibal to take. When Hannibal took the towel back, Will dropped his right arm back to his side, wincing slightly from the pain in his arm.

            “The pain should just about be gone Will.” Hannibal spoke. He hung the damp towel up. “Do you need any pain killers?”

             Will did want the pain medication, but he didn’t trust that that was what Hannibal would give him. “Not really Dr. Lecter. Just not use to moving my arms so much.”

            Hannibal nodded. “We will work on getting some more exercise into your routine Will.” He set about his task of oiling and polishing the leather cuffs and harness, as well as the collar so that they wouldn’t tighten around Will. It took a while, but when he was done, he gently stopped away and smiled. “All done. Please put your pants on, for there’s something else we need to do today.”

            Will grabbed the sweatpants and slipped them over his legs and up to his waist. He was thankful to have something covering him once again from Hannibal’s prying eyes. Will watched as Hannibal gestured to towards the door and Will walked until he stood just outside the door frame, waiting for Hannibal’s hand at the small of his back. He started to move the way the hand guided him. “Where are we going now?” _Shit!_ Will’s mind screamed. He had spoken out of term without Hannibal talking first. He knew that he was going to be punished. “Sorry.” Will hoped the apology would stop the punishment.

            “You are perfectly fine Will.” Hannibal gently spoke. “Something new is happening, so it is understandable for you to be curious. You will not be punished for asking a basic question. As for our destination, you will see when we get there.”

            Will let out the breath he had been holding, glad that he had not angered Hannibal. They walked down the other end of the hallway and Will froze when they stopped in front of a black door. He could feel his heart racing as he knew what was behind that door, wondering why Hannibal would bring them to this room. His mind was racing of what else he could have done to anger Hannibal, as the cannibal opened the room and guided Will in. It was where Hannibal would severely punish Will if he had been defiant towards Hannibal. Will let the hand guide him to the wall, and Will began to take in shaky breaths as he felt Hannibal running cords through the rings of the harness and the cuffs until Will was made immobile. Will watched Hannibal walk away for a few seconds and then return with a small ball gag.

            “You have a choice right now Will.” Hannibal informed Will. “I will be doing something that you may not like, and if you feel like you cannot control being quiet, then I will place this gag in your mouth. So my question is do you feel like you can or cannot be quiet?”

            Will swallowed, his mind racing around about Hannibal would do. He knew what the best option was. “I’ll take the gag.” Will opened his mouth and felt the small rubber ball of the gag being slipped into his mouth, just past his teeth. He felt Hannibal secure the straps around the back of his head, and shook slightly when he felt Hannibal kiss the top of his forehead.

            “Wise choice Will.” Hannibal spoke as he stepped away from Will.

            Will’s eyes went to the center of the room, where the table was, and noticed how it was covered with a white cloth. The way the cover fell, made Will think that there was a body under there, and couldn’t believe his eyes when Hannibal removed the blanket. There was a man under the blanket, tied down, and naked, and Will watched as Hannibal slipped on a clear rain coat outfit. Will tried to scream, wanted to yell, but the gag prevented it, and he was thankful that it was in his mouth.

            “I need a few more things, having a big dinner party in a few days.” Hannibal informed Will. He began cutting into the person below him. “This is Mr. Wayward. He slammed into the back of my car a few years ago and never paid what he owed. It took me a while to find him and make sure that he is not carrying any diseases.” Hannibal pulled out the liver, both large and small intestines, the kidneys, the heart, and the lungs. Hannibal was skilled enough that the whole process only took about an hour, and he smiled as he listened to not only Mr. Wayward scream until he died, but also Will trying to scream. When he was done, he packaged the organs and made his way back to Will. He could tell that his prisoner was tired. “I know I promised you pleasure for being so good Will, but you look terribly exhausted.” He grabbed a needle he had prepared and injected will. “Once you have gotten some rest you shall have your reward.”

            Will couldn’t believe that he had just been forced to watch Hannibal murder a man, because the man never paid Hannibal for an accident. He yelped behind the gag when he felt the prick of the needle of the syringe. Will had no idea what Hannibal had injected him with, and he felt the pull of the darkness slowly take him as he felt Hannibal release him. The last thing Will saw before his eyes closed was Hannibal catching him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few different things happen here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone enjoys, this chapter may change, not sure yet.

“How can someone just disappear off the face of the earth?” Jack asked. He paced in his office, waiting for Hannibal or Alana to say something. “Dr. Lector, did Will say anything about where he might go or be going?”

            Hannibal looked worried. “I’m afraid not Jack. Will came to my office seeking help, and I told him that the only help he could get was going back to you. I turned to grab my phone to call you, and when I turned around, he was gone.”

            Jack let out a deep sigh of aggravation. “The only problem is that we should have found him by now. This just seems like someone has him and is now toying with us.” Jack took his seat behind his desk.

            “How can the both of you sound so calm!?” Alana yelled in aggravation. The way the two men were merely talking calmly about Will missing, it was driving her crazy. “He’s been missing now for six months. What if something terrible has happened to him?” She could feel the stinging sensation of tears burning the corners of her eyes. “What if he’s dead?”

            Hannibal reached out and grabbed Alana hand, and gently made small circles with his thumb to calm her down. “Alana, we are all devastated by Will’s disappearance. We are just trying to handle the situation in the most logical way.” He turned to look at Jack. “The FBI did make the televised announcement declaring that Will had been cleared of all charges?”

            Jack ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes Dr. Lector. I personally made the plea that if Will Graham was watching that he could come back out. All charges were dropped against him, and yet no word.”

            “What if the real Chesapeake Ripper got him Jack?” Alana quietly whispered out. She took comfort in Hannibal’s hand making the soothing gestures. “What if they were offended that the FBI would accuse Will of doing their work?”

            “Then Alana, there would be another body.” Jack firmly said. “Our safest bet is to believe that Will is still alive, and hopefully not being held prisoner by someone like the Chesapeake Ripper. Take comfort in that Alana.”

            Alana quickly rose from her chair, letting her anger getting the best of her. “You should have never charged him Jack! You promised me that you would make sure that Will didn’t fall! He did, and now because you failed at your promise!” She didn’t care that she was yelling, she had to direct her anger at someone. Alana yanked her hand out of Hannibal’s, for she didn’t want any comfort.

            Hannibal stood up, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, making calming gesture’s with his hand. “This may seem like a terrible time, but I am throwing a dinner party for the Third Symphony Orchestra in two days. I would like to invite everyone here that has known Will. We can talk about happier memories about Will. Afterward when the members of the Third Symphony Orchestra leave, we can have ourselves a little vigil for Will and perhaps come up with a new plan to find him. What do the two think about that?” He looked between Hannibal and Alana.

            “I think that’s an excellent idea Dr. Lector.” Jack cheerfully spoke. “Wouldn’t you agree Dr. Bloom?”

            “I would agree if Will was here.” She hissed out. “Throw your party Hannibal, but I don’t think I’ll be there.” She stormed out of the office. Alana had to wipe the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. If Alana was honest with herself, then she probably blamed herself more for Will’s disappearance than anyone else. She saw that he was falling, that he was going to go off the deep in. She knew that she should have tried harder to pull Will away from Jack and all those cases.  _Will was happy that he was saving people, there was nothing I could have done to pull him away from that._ Alana was so lost in thought that she barely had time to look up before she crashed into Hannibal. She quickly wiped at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying. “Hannibal, how did you get in a head of me?”

            “You stopped for a few moments, I didn’t want to disturb you then.” Hannibal gently spoke. “I apologize if anything I said in Jack’s office upset you.”

            “You and Jack act like Will’s disappearance is the most natural thing in the world.” Alan sternly spoke. She had control over herself once again. “Yet he’s been missing for six month Hannibal. Six. That goes against all statistics that we will find Will alive Hannibal.”

            “What does your heart say Alana?” Hannibal asked.

            “It says that he’s alive and that he needs help.” Alana spoke. “It’s hard to take care of his dogs, especially with Winston. He’s always running to Will’s home, waiting there for him. It breaks my heart having to see that every day, and the dog not know that Will isn’t coming back.”  
            Hannibal pulled Alan in for a hug, and gently kissed the top of her head. “Will is a strong person Alana. I believe that he is alive and that he will come back to us all.” He held her tighter. “I really hope that you don’t think that I was trying to be rude an insensitive when I brought up my dinner party. I was just thinking it would be a way for all that have known Will to talk about happy memories, and give us strength to continue our search.”

            Alana laughed slightly into Hannibal’s shoulder. “No, you weren’t Hannibal. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I believe a dinner party is exactly what we need to relight the flame to continue our search for Will.”

            “Excellent.” Hannibal happily spoke. “Six o’clock sharp, my place, Saturday. I look forward to seeing you there.”

_Hannibal’s Home Later That Night_

            Will was slow to wake, physically fighting the pull to wake up. He didn’t care that his body was covered in sweat, he just didn’t want to wake. Will didn’t want to believe that he actually witnessed Hannibal killing someone, but the itch to wake was too great. Slowly he forced his eyes opened and through blurry vision began to recognize the form of Hannibal. Will tried to move his arms to wipe his eyes, but froze when he heard chains rattling. Adrenaline coursed through him, causing Will’s eyes to shot open, and the room to start spinning.

            “Don’t move Will, I’m almost done.” Hannibal gently spoke.

            Will could feel that his body was drenched in sweat, but that wasn’t the most important thing going through his mind. Instead, once his mind calmed down, he turned his head slightly to see that Hannibal had a sketch pad and was sitting in a chair. The sound of a pencil moving over paper seemed to be the loudest sound in the room. His throat was dry, so he had to swallow a few times before he attempted to speak. “Are…are you…drawing…me?”

            “Yes I am Will.” Hannibal spoke. He made a few more strokes with the pencil before he sat the materials down. “And now I am done. That means that it is time for your reward.”

            It took Will a few moments to realize what Hannibal had just said, and even longer to realize that the sweatpants he had been forced to wear were gone. He was once again naked in front of Hannibal, and Will felt the rush of color go through his face and body. Will finally remembered that Hannibal had said that pleasure would be his reward for behaving. His eyes travelled down his body, and he saw that his member was in a strange metal contraption. “What…what have...”

            “Shush Will.” Hannibal soothingly spoke. He rose from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked to the nightstand. He picked up the ball gag and gently forced it into Will’s mouth and tied it off. “I promised you pleasure, but you have to beg for it. Only when you are truly ready to the edge of the knife, so to say, then and only then will I release you from the cage. Then you will experience the ultimate release.”

            Will pulled at the restraints as he realized the position he was in. His arms were spread above his head, and his legs were spread wide open, revealing everything to Hannibal. He whimpered slightly when everything that Hannibal had just said began to sink in. _This probably won’t be as bad as the punishments I get._ Will thought. Will could feel his breathing, along with his heartrate, increasing, and slight trembles were going throughout his body. He was still trying to catch his breath from waking up drenched in sweat and his mind wondered how much worse Hannibal could make it.

            “I will bring you to your breaking point Will.” Hannibal explained. He walked to the metal cart that held a variety of devices that he was going to use on Will. _Soon he will beg for me, until then these will have to do._ Hannibal thought. He picked up a device with silicone beads that got bigger as they got down to the end. “We are probably not going to use all these devices, but we will use quite a few of these toys.” Hannibal held the anal beads up for Will to see.

            Will’s eyes went a little wide with shock as he noticed what Hannibal had, and watched in both wonder in horror as his captor slicked the beads up. His natural instinct was taking over and he clenched down on his whole, not wanting anything to enter him. Will was trying to will his legs closed, but Hannibal had seen to make sure that the binds around his cuff restraints were nice and tight. A small whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Hannibal’s hands at his clenched hole, massaging it. Will shook his back and force with such force, he thought it would fall off. He couldn’t fight how Hannibal’s fingers were able to relax his hole, and a sharp yelp escaped from behind the gag when the first bead made its way in. Will tried to clench his closed tighter when he felt the second bead enter him. His body was working as he relaxed with Hannibal massaging his inner thigh.

            “Will this is only going to work if you relax your body.” Hannibal gently told Will. As his right hand was slowly forcing in another bead, his left hand was massaging his inner thigh. “That’s right Will, relax and I promise you will enjoy this.”

            Will could only shake his head up and down in agreement, and focused on relaxing his body as he felt the next three beads entering him, each one was slightly bigger than the rest. He was forcing himself to breathe through his noise as he felt the seven beads in him, wondering how many more there were. “Mmmphh!” Will cried out from behind the gag. Hannibal suddenly starting to pull the different size beads out was a strange sensation going through him. He could feel that his member wanted to get hard, but the cock cage that Will was locked in prevented him from getting hard. This new sensation of denial only caused Will to groan. _FUCK!!_ Will wanted to release, wanted to get hard, but the cage made it impossible. His eyes travelled to Hannibal and saw that he was laughing.

            “Too early Will, we have only just begun.” Hannibal teased out. For the next ten minutes, Hannibal would move the beads in and out of Will, stopping and playing with the variety of sizes. He just kept smiling as he listened to Will struggling to keep control of his body. Finally, with a soft pop, Hannibal removed the beads, and watched Will as he was struggling to breathe normally. He got off the bed, and placed the beads back in their original spot. He picked up two small metal balls with a wire attached to each one, and a medium sized dildo. Hannibal made his way back to the bed where Will was hopeless tugging at his restraints, and a fresh coat of sweat covering his body. “I am probably going to over stimulate you here Will. When I am sure you are beyond the tipping edge, that is when I will release you.”

            Will could feel his body trembling, his soft member trying to get hard, only to be denied. His vision was going blurry from what Hannibal had done had done already, that his mind barely processed that what Hannibal just said. _Stop trying to get turned on by your captor._ The sensible part of Will’s mind was telling him. _But no one has ever cared this much for me._ He moaned out when he felt two small balls being forced into him, but yelped in pain when he felt the start of a dildo being forced in. _Holy shit! Too much!_ Will felt over stimulate, and he knew that Hannibal had barely done anything to him yet. His back arched off the bed when he felt the balls in him start to vibrate. Will forced himself to look at Hannibal, trying to figure out what the man was doing. “GAH!” Will cried from behind the gag. Whatever those balls were that Hannibal inserted in him, were vibrating and Hannibal had maneuvered them to vibrate against his prostate. The strange sensation was sending waves of electricity through his body, and Hannibal moving the dildo around in him, adding more pressure. The different sensations were driving Will crazy as he felt his hips bucking up and down. He was panting heavily, and was wondering how long Hannibal had been at moving the devices around in him.

            Hannibal could tell by the glaze over happening in Will’s eyes that his captive was ready to beg for release. He looked at the clock and saw that he had been over stimulating Will like this for over thirty minutes. The way that Will was panting behind gag, told him that Will would beg. He stopped moving the devices around in him, making sure that the vibrating balls stopped right on Will’s prostate. Hannibal removed the gag from Will’s mouth, listening as the younger man was panting, moaning, and whimpering once the gag was removed. “Will are you ready to say something?”

            “Fu…fuck.” Will panted out. He wanted release, his caged cock and balls protesting not being able to release. The question that Hannibal had asked him was barely registering in his mind. “Pl…please…let…let…me…out.”

            Hannibal smiled. “What do you want me to let you out of Will?” He moved the dildo over the balls, listening as Will yelped out in shock, pain, and pleasure.

            Will didn’t know how much more of this torture he could take. “Let me cum!!!” Will shouted out. He hoped that was enough for Hannibal to release him. His eyes brightened up slightly when he saw Hannibal produce a small key and insert it in the small lock. Will whimpered when Hannibal removed his hand off the key.

            “What do you say Will? Manners are everything.” Hannibal teased out.

            “FUCK!” Will shouted. This torture was driving him crazy. “PLEASE LET ME RELEASE!” He could feel the tears of his frustration running down his face. He listened as Hannibal chuckled out, and watched as Hannibal turned the key and slowly opened the lock. Will could have sworn that Hannibal was deliberately removing everything slowly, just to drive Will even crazier than he already was. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Will, the cage was removed, and Will watched his cock quickly come to life. After Hannibal ran the devices over his prostate, making sure the vibrating balls lingered the longest, Will finally came. His release coated the lower part of his stomach, as well as the bed sheets that were underneath him. It was the most intense release that Will had ever known, and by the time he was done, he was panting heavily. His vision was going dark from the intensity that he experienced, and before he lost consciousness once again, he watched Hannibal lean over and kiss him. If his captor said anything, then it was lost to Will. His world plunged into darkness, as he felt the effects from his relief wearing off.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the party and Will sees a chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, super sorry that it took so long to update! Real life sucks and has been getting in the way. But now things are settling down and I am hoping to update all stories more often. Enjoy!

The music was playing loudly and the guests were all a buzz. They were talking about how Hannibal Lecter could throw the most wonderful of parties. Hannibal walked among the guest’s, greeting everyone that approached him. He kept on his smile and made sure that everyone was getting plenty of food. After all he did spend the entire day cooking, only having time to see his special guest once the whole day. That was only to give that guest a warning, and he hoped that Will would try and call for help. Hannibal was talking to some of the members of the Third Symphony Orchestra when Jack and Beverly approached him.

            “Dr. Lector.” Jack cordially spoke. “This is a lovely party you have put together.” He took a sip of his drink and turned to Beverly.

            “I guess it is pretty nice.” Bev spoke. “I just wish it was under better circumstances that some of us were here for.” She rubbed her left arm and began looking around.

            Hannibal smiled, knowing what they didn’t know. “We will have our vigil tonight. After the members of the Third Symphony Orchestra leave. Then we can talk about Will and the happy memories we have of him.” He looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot any other members of the FBI there. “Is there anyone else coming tonight?”

            Jack took his time to look around, surprised that the others hadn’t shown up yet. “Brian and Jimmy should be here shortly. As for Alana, I do not know if she is coming or not. She is the one out of all us who is hurting the most with Will missing.”

            The click of footsteps had them all turning to the source. Alana was wearing a blue dress, that had one strap covering one shoulder and it came down to her knees. “I’m here.” Her voice held some distaste. “Though I may not agree with this, we are all concerned about Will. He is the reason why I came.” She turned heel and walked away.

            Hannibal was enjoying watching the sheep walk around, unaware of what was going on, and what they were eating. He watched as Alana went to the buffet and started to choose some food to eat. A tap on his shoulder had him turning back, and he engaged in conversation with one of the flute players. Hannibal watched as Jack and Beverly walked away to meet up with Jimmy and Brian who had just arrived to the party. All his hard work was paying off, and yet something among the music caught his attention and he let his smile grow. He excused himself from the conversation and headed towards the basement.

            The sound of music was drifting into his cell and Will looked up from his knees. He could hear the party that Hannibal was throwing, the threat that Hannibal made still ringing in his head. _I am throwing the party tonight Will. I expect you to stay quiet the whole time and you will be rewarded._ He shuddered as he thought about the last reward Hannibal gave him. Nothing made sense during the whole thing, and he still didn’t understand why his body responded the way it did. “I have to escape.” Will whispered. He slowly forced himself to stand and walked to the bars. Somehow, somewhere, someone had to hear him, for there was no way that the room was sound proof. If he could hear the music seeping through the floor, then anyone up there should be able to hear him. “Help.” He barely heard himself. _What the heck is wrong with my voice?_ Will knew what it was, and it was he was afraid. He didn’t want Hannibal mad with him, but at the same time, he knew he had to escape. Will swallowed, thought about what was waiting for him, and took a deep breath. “Help. Help, please.” His voice was sounding stronger. The will to escape was starting to take over. He was feeling stronger and he back away from the bars, no longer needing them to help him stand. “Please! It’s me Will Graham! Someone help me!”

            Will felt that he had been saying repeatedly, and yet no one seemed to listen to him. He was about to give up, when he heard the door opening. Will quickly walked to the bars, hope feeling him as he saw the light enter the room. “Please. Get me out of here before Han…Hannibal!” The figure that entered the room was none other than the man that had been holding him captive. Fear took him as he slowly backed away from the bars, only stopping when he was backed against the wall. “Dr. Lector.”

            “Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He stepped forward, watching as his captive was trying to figure out how to escape. “I am disappointed in you. All you had to do was stay quiet, simple. Yet, as always, you must make the wrong choice. Since I do have a party going upstairs, I will be punishing you later.”

            Now Will understood how prey feels when a predator is near them. He watched through fear filled eyes as Hannibal walked towards the desk, and Will knew that it was not going to be good. _Why did I try to call for help?_ Will thought in his mind. _Because I wanted to escape, that’s why._ He wanted to move from the wall, but his fear kept him in place as he waited. The sound of the drawers opening and closing had his heart racing as he listened to Hannibal come back to the cell. Time seemed to stand still as he waited and watched Hannibal go through the routine of opening the cell and approaching him. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

            “Silence Will.” Hannibal firmly stated. He gentle stroked Will’s face, feeling the young man tremble under his touch. “This is only the start of your punishment, my dear sweet Will.”

            Will watched as Hannibal raised his left hand, and his eyes went wide with fear. He thought that Hannibal had gotten rid of that head harness, and now it was going to go back on. Everything in him was gone and he simply went through the motions, as his world went dark and the ball gag entered his mouth. Hannibal was cutting him off from his senses and there was nothing that Will could do to stop it. His ears wear covered next and then he felt the straps being tightened around his head. Will started to breath heavier as he felt his head being pulled up and the final strap being attached to the collar. He hoped that Hannibal was done, but his hopes were dashed as he felt Hannibal raising his hands above him. Although he could see or hear, he could feel that Hannibal was securing his wrists above his head. Then he felt Hannibal move down to his ankles where he felt his captor spreading his legs out slightly and chaining them to the wall as well. Will could not stop the tremors that were running through his body, for he had not been restrained like this in a long time.

            Hannibal studied Will, loving how his captives body was shaking, and how the breathing was heavy. “I will be back Will.” Hannibal spoke. Even though he knew that Will could hear him, it made him happy. He just studied Will and he couldn’t wait to punish him, but he did have a party to attend to. Hannibal left the cage, made sure to close it and then headed back to the party. He was by no means a terrible host that would abandon his own party.

            The party was in full swing by the time he returned, and he smiled as he entered the room. He watched as the guests intermingled with one another, and his eyes fell on his next victim. The fourth chair trumpet could not play to save his life, and it ruined the flow of the music. Of course, not many people could detect his mistakes, but Hannibal had a trained ear. He walked to were Alana was, and decided to strike a conversation with her. “Alana, how are you doing this evening?”

            “You know I really don’t want to be here.” Alana spoke. “This is the last thing we should be doing while Will is missing. Finding him should be our top priority.” She picked up a cracker, put some caviar on it, and ate it. “Six months Hannibal. Everything is working against us.”

            “I understand how you feel Alana.” Hannibal spoke. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Will has become a dear friend of mine since we started our sessions. I am worried as well, but I am positive that we can still find him.”

            Alana quickly turned around and pulled Hannibal into a hug. It took everything in her not to cry. “He is my friend Hannibal. I should have seen what was happening and told Jack to stop it. If I did, then maybe he wouldn’t be missing.”

            Hannibal ran his hand over her head, trying to sooth her. The last thing he wanted was for Alana to have a major break down while he had all these guests in his home. “Alana. Remember we will be having a private vigil tonight for Will. That is when we can show how much his disappearance is affecting us. Right now, you need to be strong. Will would not want you to be like this. He would want you to be strong, just believe that Alana.”

            Alana slowly pulled herself out of Hannibal’s embrace and used her hands to rub her eyes. “You’re right Hannibal. I think I’m going to mingle for a little while.” She turned and walked away from Hannibal and started to mingle with the other guests.

            Everything was going per plan. Hannibal smiled as he thought about Will being right under their noses, and yet not one of the FBI agents nor Alana could figure that out. He moved away and started to mingle as well. After it was his party he was throwing and it would be rude of him to ignore the people that he was throwing the party for.

            Slowly as the night wore on, the members of the orchestra left, until all that remained were those who knew Will. Hannibal studied their faces, seeing what they were thinking and he just couldn’t hide his sly smile. He walked towards them, for he decided that he would be the one to start off the vigil. “Now that it is only us, I think it is time we start.” He grabbed a glass of champagne and walked to where Jack, Alana, Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian were all standing. “Will is a strong person. He is also my friend and a very intuitive person. In my heart, I know that Will is still alive and that we will find him.”

            “That was very nice Dr. Lector.” Jack spoke. He stepped forward for his turn. “I watched Will in his class, telling them how he got into the mind of the killer and was teaching them how they should start to think. I asked him to help on the Minnesota Shrike case. It was risky, but I needed someone like him. Without his help, I don’t think we would have ever stopped Jacob Hobbs. I know that wherever Will is, he is giving whoever has him a hard time. That’s just the type of person Will is.”

            “Will has been my friend for a very long time.” Alana started. “Some thought he was crazy, others were afraid of him. They always thought it was strange that Will could dive so easily into the mind of a murder that he could play a crime scene out just by the few clues left behind. I feel that in my heart Will is still alive, and that we will find him. He wouldn’t stop if any one of us was missing, and we cannot stop searching for him.” She had to turn away to wipe the tears out of her eyes, and she was startled when she felt the group coming around her.

            “I think you spoke for us all Alana.” Beverly spoke. She hugged Alana again before letting go. “I thought Will was an interesting character, but always believed that he is a good guy. He’s clever and if he uses to his advantage then I know he will come back to us.”

            “I believe everyone has said what I think about Will.” Brian spoke. “He is not someone you meet every day, and with that trait, he can escape whoever has him. Statistics be damned. Will is coming back to us.”

            “Everyone here took what I was going to say.” Jimmy spoke. “So, I’m just going to say that Will is an amazing person, even if his talent is a little strange. I mean, what kind of guy can get into the mind of a murder and can see what they saw and how they committed the crime? Apparently Will was that guy, and it made him even more interesting to be around.”

            They all started to talk about Will, and how he inspired each of them. Their stories ranged from how they met Will, to the best memory of Will. Everyone that was there could feel their spirits lifting, all the while Hannibal was smiling on the inside. He loved that he was not suspected of anything, and he was thrilled that no one there knew his little secret that was under their feet.

            Will tugged at the restraints, just to see if he could slip them, but they would not give. He did not know how long he had been tied up like he was, and he did not know when Hannibal was coming back. Out of nowhere he felt a pressure, and it was telling him that he needed to get to the toilet. He started breathing harder as he tugged at the restraints. Being in the dark, not being able to see or hear, he had no idea what was going on. Will was just trying to keep his mind off the pressure that was building on his bladder. _Hannibal, please come back._ Will thought. The urge to go was just building as he twists his body as much as he could. Nothing was helping, and anything he did seemed to cause the pressure to build more and more. _I don’t know how much longer I can hold it._  He tried not thinking about it, he tried to think of something, anything else, but it wasn’t working. The urge was getting stronger. _Please Hannibal come back!_ He was screaming it in his mind hoping that Hannibal would hear him. Yet, it was too late. Will could no longer hold it and he felt the warm liquid leaving his body, and going down his legs. He was embarrassed, and his thoughts automatically meant to what Hannibal would say. Just thinking about it caused him the tears he had been fighting to fall. After a few minutes, he was done, and he could smell the urine and it was turning his stomach, but that was nothing compared to what it felt like. His pants felt heavy and as the liquid dried, his legs felt sticky and disgusting. _This is my punishment for trying to get help._ Will frantically thought. He wished he could drop his head, but the straps kept him from doing so, and he just let the tears fall.

            Hannibal thought the rest of his guest would never leave, but finally Jack was the last one to leave. Once all his guests were gone, Hannibal set about to cleaning the place up. His pet could wait, for he could not stand how messy his home looked. It took him sometime, but by the time he was done, his home looked as though he never had the party. He placed the last dish to dry before he removed his apron and decided to go get Will for his punishment. Hannibal slowly opened the door, and the smell hit him before he even saw his prisoner and he knew what had happened. He walked towards the cage and could see the stain on the pants, and knew that he had left Will tied up for far too long. Once he arrived at the cage, he was quick to open the cage and make his way towards Will. Hannibal set about to loosening the straps and once the head harness was past the ears, did he decide to talk. “I am so sorry Will. I did not mean to leave you tied up for so long. Time just seemed to get away from me Will.” As he finished removing the head harness, he could tell that Will had been crying for a while.

            “I’m sorry.” Will whispered. “I…I pissed my pants. I…I….”

            “It’s alright Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He was releasing Will from the other restraints that, and he could tell this was his chance. “This is my fault Will. I should have asked you if you had to use the facilities before I tied you up. It is my responsibility to clean you up.”

            Will felt himself breathing heavily, the only thought going through his mind was that he pissed his pants and that Hannibal was mad at him. “I’m sorry. I…I didn’t mean to…to piss my pants.” He started to breath heavily, shivering as he felt Hannibal’s cool hands touch his body. “Please…”

            “We will clean you Will.” Hannibal calmly spoke. “First let’s get you out of these soiled pants.” He hooked his fingers in the waist band and slowly started to pull the pants down. “Alright Will, lift your right leg. Good. Now your left.” Once the pants were off, he tossed them to the side and stood up to face Will. “Can you walk Will.”

            Will knew that Hannibal had asked him a question, but it was not registering in his brain. The only thought going through his mind was that he pissed his pants. He felt Hannibal picking him up, and started to carry him. Will automatically wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. He was embarrassed that he did what he did, and he didn’t know what Hannibal was going to do to him. The thought of being punished was rushing around in his mind, and turned his head to the left and closed his eyes. _He’s taking me to that room. I am going to be punished for this._ Will could think of nothing else, only to have his thoughts change when he felt the water hit his skin. It finally sunk in that Hannibal was not going to punish him, but was taking care of him. Will just cleared his mind as he let Hannibal wash him, and he didn’t put up a fight.

            “I should have checked on you earlier Will.” Hannibal spoke. He carefully used the washcloth to clean Will, taking extra care to not aggravate the skin. This was something he had been waiting for.

            Time passed slowly until Hannibal was satisfied that Will was clean, and then he emptied the tub. He could see in Will’s eyes that he was empty now, so Hannibal just maneuvered Will. He gently dried Will’s body with his Egyptian Cotton towel, before he picked Will up bridal style, and started to carry to an empty room. He entered the spare room and gently placed Will’s body on the bed before covering the younger man’s body with the sheets. He walked away and grabbed a few things from a drawer before walking back to Will. Hannibal gently stroked Will’s hair, feeling that heat that was coming off Will’s forehead. “It feels as though you are getting sick Will. I will keep an eye on that.” Hannibal quickly locked one end of the chain he grabbed to the ring on Will’s collar, and the other end to the headboard. He then held up a syringe and saw Will flinch. “It is nothing dangerous Will. It is a mild sedative to help you sleep. You are experiencing a psychiatric brake right now, and I feel you would not be able to sleep otherwise.” He tapped the syringe and made sure all the air was out before he grabbed Will’s arm and found a vein. It was over in an instant, and he threw the needle away. The drug did not take long to work, for Will was out like a light. Hannibal was pleased for he knew that he was ever closer to breaking Will all the way. He turned the lights off in the room and left, making sure to lock the door just in case Will slipped his collar. Tomorrow was going to be interesting and Hannibal could not wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up, and tries to remember what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how this chapter came out, think I lost how it was supposed to be, but I think it still came out pretty good. Enjoy! Hope the next chapter doesn't take too long.

He had no escape as the darkness surrounded him, there was nothing except a voice. A voice that was coaxing him, telling him how good he was doing. It was a familiar voice, making feel better, protecting him in the darkness. Slowly, ever so slowly, he saw light coming in and he realized that he was opening his eyes. Will slowly continue to open his eyes, aware that the light was bright. As he began to open his eyes, he realized that he was not in the cell, but in a bed. His memories were hazy as he tried to figure how he got here. His skin felt hot, but his body felt cold, and he was trying to figure out what was going on. The sound of the door opening and closing had his eyes traveling in that direction, and he watched as Hannibal entered the room with a tray. Pieces were coming back to him, but nothing was making sense to him. His throat felt dry and his tongue felt swollen, and he couldn’t say anything as his captor came closer.

          “How are we feeling today Will?” Hannibal asked. He placed the tray he was carrying on the nightstand. Hannibal gently placed the back of his hand on Will’s head and left it there for a few seconds. “It seems you may have developed a slight fever Will, and I believe that is partially my fault. I should have checked on earlier the other day during the party after I started your punishment. It sent your body into a shock state and seems to have gotten you sick. I do apologize for that Will. Now it is my responsibility to make sure that you get well again.”

            Will swallowed a couple of times, trying to get the dryness out of his throat. When a straw was placed in front of him, he wrapped his lips around it and drank. He was surprised that it was cool water and he drank it. It was making his throat feel better, and it was quenching a thirst he didn’t know he had. _I can’t remember anything._ He was just thankful that he was no longer in the cell Hannibal had been keeping him in. When the straw left his lips, he whimpered slightly, wanting the liquid back. As he turned his head, he realized that he heard a chain moving. _Damnit!_ Will screamed in his mind. He was hoping that being in this room, Hannibal wouldn’t have him chained. “I…I need a…a hospital.” He hoped that he could appeal to the doctor side of Hannibal.

            “Don’t be silly Will.” Hannibal replied. He picked up the bowl from the tray and began to mix around what was in the bowl. “All you need is a few days in bed, a few antibiotics, and rest. All of which I can provide for you.” He picked up a forkful of the food and blew on it to cool it off, before placing it in front of Will’s mouth. “I need you to open up Will and eat.”

            Will just shook his head from side to side, and he was surprised that he could do that. He felt weak, and he felt extremely drained. _Take me to a hospital you bastard._ Will hissed in his mind. He could feel the fork pressing against his lips and he pressed them tightly to make sure they stayed closed. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that Hannibal was going to punish him for refusing to eat the food, but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was get free, get back to his life and see Hannibal behind bars. He felt tears building in his eyes, but they were tears of anger, and he gripped the sheets tighter. _What did I do to deserve this? Why me?_ Everything that Hannibal had done to him, it was swirling around in his mind, and he couldn’t control the emotions going through him. He’s been beaten, torture, forced to eat human flesh, and even sexually assault by Hannibal with toys. _Would this man just kill me already._ Will knew that wouldn’t happen, for Hannibal was trying to break him, not kill him. Even though his stomach was growling, he didn’t want to eat the food that Hannibal was offering him. He didn’t think he could handle what Hannibal was trying to get him to eat. The tears fell down his face and he couldn’t stop them, his body flinched as he felt Hannibal rubbing the tears away.

          “It’s alright Will.” Hannibal soothingly spoke. He gently stroked Will’s face, trying to calm the younger man down. “If you eat, I promise I will give you an antibiotic to help fight the fever. This can only happen if you eat Will, so open up.”

            All Will could do was shake his head from side to side. His emotions were on edge, and all he could do was cry. He didn’t even care that he was crying, for it was making him feel better, taking the edge away, and his memories of how he ended up in the room were still a blank. The last thing he could remember was Hannibal throwing the party, and that was it. _Son a bitch just let me go!_ He lifted his arms up, trying to push Hannibal away, but his body was too weak. Will couldn’t control the tears that were falling down his face, nor the shakes that were going through his body. He didn’t want to be a prisoner of Hannibal’s anymore, and he hated that he was in the beginning stages of Stockholm Syndrome. Will knew he needed to get out of that mind set if he wanted to escape and see Hannibal behind bars. “Let me go!” His voice was barely above a whisper. Will brought his hands over eyes, fighting the weakness he was feeling in them and cried. Slowly everything came back to him, how he pissed his pants, and how he felt mentally broken. Everything was falling into place and he couldn’t believe that Hannibal had broken him mentally. _No! No! No! That bastard can’t win! I’m not broken! I can’t be broken!_ Will yelled in his mind. The tears fell faster, and he just couldn’t stop them no matter what he told himself. “You didn’t break me!” He didn’t know if Hannibal was listening or not, but he didn’t care. Will felt his hands being pulled away from his face and he was too weak to pull them back. His body felt incredibly weak and nothing he did was going to change that.

            “Will stop it.” Hannibal forcefully spoke. He knew that Will was close to being fully broken, and despite what he wanted, he needed to back off a little. Everything was going the way he wanted it to do, but what was the fun if the toy was broken too early. “Your fever is making you delirious, and if you want me to take proper care of you, you need to settle down.” Hannibal watched as the younger man continued to weakly struggle under his grip, and how the tears kept falling. He forced Will’s hands over his head, and arranged them so that he was holding both in his left hand. Hannibal reached into his pocket and pulled out another set of chains.

            Will pulled at his hands, but whatever he had made him weak. He couldn’t fight Hannibal, nor stop his captor from restraining his hands. “Let me go.” His voice was weak, and he pulled weakly at the cuffs.

            Hannibal gently stroked Will’s face trying to calm the younger man down. “I’m afraid that I am going to have to give you another sedative Will. It is the only way to make sure that you calm down without too much fuss. It will also make it easier for me to feed you.”

            “Let me go!” Will forced himself to scream. He watched as Hannibal got off the bed and walked away for a few minutes. _I’m going to kill him!_ Will screamed in his mind. He only had a few minutes to breath before Hannibal was back on the bed and sticking another syringe in his neck. _Why hasn’t anyone found me yet? Why did no one know I was here? They were standing right over me!_ He just didn’t understand how no one heard him calling for help, and how Hannibal was the only to hear him. Whatever Hannibal had injected him with was moving quickly through his veins. His body went slack against his Will and all he could do was move his eyes around and watched Hannibal. _What is he doing to me now?_ He watched as Hannibal got up and left the room for a few minutes. Will weakly tugged at the cuffs once again, hoping that Hannibal didn’t make the chains around his leather cuffs too tight. A groan escaped his lips as he realized that he was not going to escape. The sound of door opening and closing had his eyes drifting in that direction. He watched as Hannibal came closer to him, and saw what he thought was an IV bag. “Don’t touch me anymore.” All that kept going through his mind was Hannibal sexually abusing him again with toys.

            “I have to make sure you get some fluids in your system.” Hannibal calmly spoke. He released the chain from his right arm, and brought it down to Will’s side. Hannibal watched as Will tried to move his right arm, smiling when the younger couldn't move the arm. He set about setting Will’s IV up to make sure the younger man was still getting his fluids. When he was satisfied that the IV was set up correctly, he grabbed a few things he had stuffed in his pocket and removed the sheets from Will’s body. 

            Will followed Hannibal’s movement and watched as Hannibal grabbed his cock. “Don’t touch me.” He pleaded, not caring that tears were still slowly falling down his face. Will just didn’t have the strength to even move his legs. He just watched as Hannibal produced something and started to insert it into his cock. The only sound that came from his mouth was groaning. “Wh…what are you doing?” He hated that he sounded so broken.

            Hannibal finished what he was doing before securing the empty bag to the bed frame. “Since you are going to be bed ridden for the next few days, I want to make sure that your other needs are taken care of. It is a catheter, and I assume you know what that means. And since I am going to be keeping you on this sedative for the next few days, or until your fever has run its course, I am going to keep you on a liquid diet. After you have recovered, we will get back to your training Will, and if you are good, then you will be rewarded again.”

            Will couldn’t take it anymore and the tears started once again. “Let me go.” It was all Will could over and again, hating that he had no control over what was happening to him or his body. He just watched as Hannibal went back to the bowl on the night stand, and watched as Hannibal began to mesh whatever was in the bowl.

            “You know just as well as I do Will that I cannot let you go.” Hannibal explained. When he was satisfied that the mixture was squashed enough did he open Will’s mouth. “Keep your mouth opened while we do this, only closing it after the food is in your mouth and then swallow.”

            Will couldn’t fight it as he let Hannibal scooped some of the food out of the bowl and forced it into his mouth. His mind went into survival mood as he did exactly what Hannibal instructed, opening his mouth after he swallowed the forkful that his captor forced into his mouth. After a few minutes the food stopped coming and Will assumed that Hannibal was done with him. He just watched as Hannibal produced another syringe from his pocket. _How many times is this bastard going to drug me?_ A whimper escaped his mouth as he watched his captor prepare the needle. “No more, please.”

            Hannibal bit back the smile that he felt wanting to form on his face. He was enjoying the power he had over Will. “It’s the antibiotic I promised you Will. Now that there is some substance in your system, I feel safer giving you the drug.” He picked up the line of Will’s IV and injected the antibiotic where it needed to be injected. “Why don’t you try resting some more Will? I will be back to check on you in a little and bring you your lunch. If you need to be cleaned up, I will be sure to do so. I will also give you another round of antibiotics when I come to visit you again.”

            “Yes Dr. Lector.” Will responded automatically. He couldn’t fight it anymore as he let his body enter survival mode. _I’m not broken and he will not break me._ It was the only thing he could repeat in his mind as he watched Hannibal leave the room again. As Hannibal left, it gave Will the time to realize that Hannibal left his left hand secured to the headboard, he was chained by his collar to the bed still, and that he was weak. _He’s looking after me while I’m sick, what’s his plan for me when I’m better?_ As soon as he thought that, he knew that he was developing Stockholm Syndrome, and knew that he had to start thinking of a way to beat Hannibal at his own game. He felt the pull of sleep drag him back to the darkness, and he let it, knowing that in the darkness it was the only way he could escape Hannibal’s control for a few hours.


End file.
